Un voyage temporel
by Mimi154
Summary: Okay le titre est pourri, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux ! Bref, une fiction basé sur un voyage dans le temps, et un couple assez particulier qu'est Regulus/Hermione, je me suis dit que certain aimerait peut être vu qu'il n'y en a pas ! Reviews svp!
1. Chapter 1

_**Voila je commence une nouvelle fic avec un couple particulier. Je sais que je n'ai pas fini celle sur Drago et Hermione, mais je galère pour trouver de l'inspiration alors voila…. **_

_**Bon j'espère que ca vous plaira, dite le moi par reviews ! **_

_Chapitre 1_

_**PoV Regulus**_

_Qu'est ce que je fais là ? D'ailleurs, où suis-je vraiment ??_

_Cette rue………il me semble la connaitre …_

_**BIEN SÛRE !**_

_Square Grimmauld … ! Comment ai-je pu oublier, mon enfance, ma vie se trouve devant mes yeux … !_

_Mais comment suis-je arrivé là ?? J'étais dans cette… enfin peu importe où j'étais, je ne peux me retrouver là comme ca !!_

_Je devrais rentrer dans cette maison, ma maison, le 12 Square Grimmauld…_

_**PoV externe**_

_Un silence de plomb régnait dans la maison, normal, il est tard, tout le monde dort._

_La nuit semble paisible, mais le silence se trouve alors troublé._

_La porte s'ouvre. Qui est ce ?_

_« Waouh, j'avais oublié combien s'était austère !! »_

_Tout bascule. Le rideau s'ouvre et Madame Black commence à hurler ses inepties habituelles comprenant de nombreux « sang de bourbes », « traitres à leur sang » et autres choses tout aussi sympathique._

_La maison se réveille en trombe, et il descend, lui…_

_**PoV Sirius**_

_Pourquoi elle braille celle là ? Ce n'est pas possible, même en pleine nuit on ne peut pas être tranquille, y en a marre !!_

_Et qui se lève ? Sirius, encore et toujours moi … !! Pffff_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh mon dieu ! Que fait-il là ?_

_«Re…Regulus ? Est- ce vraiment toi ? »_

_« Sirius ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! »_

_« Euh, je dois avouer que la surprise est partagé … »_

_« Sirius ! Fais la taire !! » Hurle Arthur._

_Facile à dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été pétrifié ! _

_« Je…… ARTHUR ! DESCEND …… VITEEEEEE ! »_

_« Enfin Sirius, qui sont ces gens ? En tout cas je suis content de te voir, mais tu ne devineras ja …… »_

_« Qui a-t-il Sirius ? » me demande Arthur._

_« Arthur, je te présente Regulus……mon frère … ! »_

_« Enfin Sirius, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ton frère est mort ! » Me rétorque Arthur._

_« Euh, je dois vous avouer que je me sens pourtant bien portant … ! » lui dit Regulus._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_« Euh, enfin…je veux dire, vous êtes vraiment le frère de Sirius ? »_

_« Mais oui regarde Arthur, c'est bien lui, mais avec 10 ans de moins que moi … ! » je lui dis._

_« Normal je suis le plus jeune ! » répond Regulus._

_Toujours aussi crétin celui là ! _

_En attendant ……… QUE FAIT-IL-LA ??!!_

_**Voila voila, un petit chapitre juste pour faire commencer l'histoire……**_

_**Laissez un reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début ! **_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voila la suite, désolé de mettre aussi longtemps pour la suite, mais je ne peux pas trop aller à l'ordi c'est temps ci ! **_

_**Oh, et quand le point de vue n'est pas précisé, c'est un PoV externe, sinon je précise ! **_

_**En tout cas, je vous remercie pour les reviews encourageant ! Bsxx**_

_Chapitre 2_

_« Bon, faisons d'abord les choses dans l'ordre. Fais taire ta mère Sirius ! » Dit Arthur_

_« Oui, bien sûre. » lui répond Sirius encore sous le choc._

_Une fois ceci fait, Arthur se tourne vers Regulus._

_« Bien, euh…Mr Black… » commence Arthur._

"_Oh non, appelé moi Regulus voyons! » Lui dit celui-ci._

_« Très bien Regulus, allez nous attendre dans la Salle à Manger voulez vous ? Certains points doivent être éclaircis ! »_

_Regulus s'éloigne alors d'eux. Sirius, lui était toujours bouche bée et ne semblait pas se remettre d'avoir devant lui son frère, vivant._

_« Allez viens Sirius, il faut aller réveiller les membres de l'ordre. »_

_« Je…oui…je te suis ! »_

_Ils leur fallut à peu près 15 minutes pour que tout le monde se réveille et se dirige enfin vers la Salle à Manger._

_**PoV Sirius**_

_« Eh Sirius, pourquoi vous nous réveillé n pleine nuit avec Arthur ? » me demande Rémus._

_Ca c'est une bonne question……_

_Mais comment lui expliqué ? Comment leur dire que mon cher frère mort et de retour et que enfin……voila quoi……_

_« Euh je crois que l'on ferait mieux d'aller dans la Salle à Manger, tu comprendras tout là bas ! »_

_Non mais ça ne peut pas être possible, je rêve !!_

_Mais oui bien sûre, c'est ça ! C'est juste un mauvais rêve !!!_

…………………_Oh ça va hein, on se convainc comme on peut !!_

_« Bien, vous avez tous du remarquer que nous avons un __**invité**__…… » Commence Arthur._

_« Mais …mais… » Dit Remus._

_Puis il tourne la tête vers moi, puis vers Regulus, et encore vers moi, et encore vers Regulus…bref vous avez compris le truc quoi !_

_« Oui Remus…Bon pour les autres, j'explique. Je vous présente mon frère Regulus ! » Je leur dit._

_« Ton frère ?? Mais ce n'est pas possible, enfin Sirius ton frère est mort ! » Dit…je ne sais qui, je suis trop à l'ouest pour m'en rendre compte._

_« Mort ?? Pourquoi dites vous tous ca ?? Je suis devant vous, vivant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai mort ! » S'exclame Regulus._

_« Regulus, nous sommes en 2009, cela ne te semble pas….bizarre ? » lui dit Arthur._

_« En 2009 ?? Mais non vous vous tromper, on est en 1999 voyons. » Lui répond R._

_« Non, Reg', on est bien en 2009 ! Tu comprends notre étonnement de te voir là ?! » Je lui dis._

_« Mais je ne comprends pas…c'est impossible ! »_

_« Vous devriez peut être nous dire ce que vous faisiez avant de vous retrouver là ? » lui dit Tonks._

_« Eh bien, j'étais dans cette grotte, je venais de récupérer……un truc, et euh, un mangemort est apparu devant moi et puis, j'en sais rien j'ai reçu un sort, et je me suis retrouvé devant cette maison ! Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, je me suis dit que j'avais du transplaner sans le vouloir voila tout, mais ca ne doit pas être ça finalement… »_

_« Un truc ? Tu ne peux pas être plus clair Regulus ??!! » Je lui dis._

_« Sirius, tu te calmes tout de suite, tu vas réveiller les enfants !! » s'exclame Molly._

_Okay il se pourrait que j'ai un peu hurlé, mais c'est compréhensible ! Mon frère mort depuis 10 ans arrive en pleine nuit genre naturel et on s'étonne que je sois choqué ! _

_« Ca va, désolé, désolé… » Je dis._

_« Bien, maintenant que vous nous avez expliqué, je pense qu'on devrait tous retourner nous couché ! Regulus, vous devez vous rappelez où se trouve votre chambre, non ? Elle n'est pas utilisé, donc allez y ! Et puis demain, nous préviendrons Dumbledore. Ca convient à tout le monde ? » Nous dit Arthur._

_Un petit oui général et endormi retentit. J'ai comme l'impression que tout sera à réexpliquer demain !! Enfin, c'est pas grave, peut être que je me réveillerais et que finalement je me rendrais compte que ce n'est qu'un rêve ! _

_Oui voila, je vais faire ça ……_

_**Voila la suite ! Bon je ne mettrais pas de suite avant Jeudi très certainement par compte ! Voila voila.**_

_**Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Merci !**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


End file.
